


Восемь — несчастливое число

by Everwinter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Fantasy, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 13:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18550879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everwinter/pseuds/Everwinter
Summary: Когда теряешь все, единственная задача - дойти до конца.





	Восемь — несчастливое число

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды krtsk на SW 4.0

— Я останусь.

Два слова пронзили не хуже клинка.

— Ты знаешь, что так нужно.

Нет, нет, только не так.

— Должен же быть другой выход, ну правда же, мы можем сбежать, — Куроо умолял упрямого мага, но тот мотнул головой.

— Не можем. Не с ранеными на руках. Вам нужно добраться хотя бы до внешнего контура. Оттуда уже сможете построить портал по оставшимся следам. Я оставил маяк в столице.

— Мы все равно не дотянем.

— Кенма сможет. На это его хватит. Иди. Иди же!

— Кей…

Его схватили за шиворот, потащили, не церемонясь. Куроо пытался вырваться, сейчас, только кинжал достать…

Оплеуха вышла знатной, аж в голове зазвенело. Бокуто был непривычно серьезен и зол.

— Не трать время, которое он нам дал.

Куроо заледенел, услышав треск разворачиваемого барьера. Он знал, что Кей будет держать его, пока не рухнет замертво. До последней капли крови, выигрывая им драгоценные секунды.

Не оглядываясь, Куроо пошел вперед. Потому что нельзя оглядываться, нельзя, ни за что, иначе он попросту плюнет на все и рванет обратно, спасать беспутного мага, и, конечно же, погибнет. А ему нужно доложить командованию, донести бесценные сведения. Твою же мать, кто знал, что все обернется так.

Генерал-демон, некогда был обычным живым человеком, пока не начал якшаться с демоническим кругом. А потом ему в голову пришла «гениальная» мысль, захватить хотя бы полмира. И неясно, принадлежала ли идея ему или демоническому кругу. Генерала победили, заплатив кровью миллионов и объединенными усилиями четырех королевств и Империи. А теперь эта дрянь восстала из мертвых. И горстка авантюристов, которая решила выяснить, что за чертовщина творится на дальнем кордоне, напоролась на тщательно собираемую армию нежити.

Куроо не оборачивался. Застыл статуей у резного полуразрушенного столба, покорно ждал, пока Кенма выстроит портал до самой столицы. А в груди бился магический огонек — оберег, подаренный когда-то Кеем. Оберег, который будет хранить Куроо от враждебного чародейства даже после смерти самого мага.

Распахнутый зев портала рябил и трещал, словно вот-вот схлопнется. Кенма едва держался на ногах, времени оставалось мало. Не в силах сдвинуться с места, Куроо ждал, пока пройдут другие. Внутри боролись желание остаться и строгая выучка, которая всегда заставляла неукоснительно следовать долгу.

Куроо так и не узнал, что сильнее: Бокуто толкнул его в портал и шагнул следом. С шорохом портал свернулся и исчез искрами на брусчатке. Вокруг галдели адепты магической Академии. Вот где был оставлен маяк.

Огонь в груди дернулся, обжег на миг. Куроо вскинул голову. Хотелось глупо и отчаянно воззвать к небу, за что. Но он знал, что ответа не получит.

***

 

Жизнь разделилась на «до» и «после». Тревожные вести приходили и раньше, но доклад выживших изменил все, и уже на следующий день понеслись гонцы, инспектировалась армия, проверялись гарнизоны, адепты засели за учебники. Все готовились к войне. 

Бокуто, едва отбившись от медиков, пошел искать друга, который исчез почти сразу после их триумфального возвращения. По крайней мере, Бокуто старательно утверждал, что да, именно триумфального. Сами попробуйте сбежать от армии нежити. Да еще и важное узнать! Чтобы убить генерала совсем, прямо насмерть, чтоб больше не ожил, нужно было уничтожить восьмерку его офицеров. И каждый офицер – отдельная гордость разных королевств. Герои, поднятые генералом, превращенные в верных соратников, не слуг даже. Ради этой информации погибли хорошие люди. Бокуто знал, что один из них был особенно важен Куроо. Отчаянный маг, оставшийся прикрывать их отход. Куроо же словно прятался ото всех, каждый раз оказывался в другом месте, вечно куда-то торопился, избегал разговоров. Бокуто решил, что это пора прекратить.

Куроо нашелся на плацу. Он в хвост и гриву гонял солдатню, покрикивая на отлынивающих новичков. Бокуто подобрался к нему осторожно, словно ждал, что тот сейчас начнет кусаться.

— С каких пор ты солдатами командуешь?

— Я вернулся на службу.

Бокуто удивленно вскинул брови. Вернулся? А клялся и божился, что ноги его не будет в армии.

Куроо выглядел как смертник. Готовый к неизбежности, но продолжавший жить, терпеливо дожидаясь, пока приговор приведут в исполнение.

— Это из-за Цукки, да? – спросил Бокуто.

Куроо упрямо наклонил голову, пальцы впились в локти так, что побелели костяшки.

— Восемь офицеров, бро, это восемь гребаных личей, и при каждом – армия нежити. А потом еще и главного урода отправить обратно к его демонам. Это охренеть какая работа. И нам надо ее сделать.

Стоило, наверное еще что-то сказать. Но впервые за долгое время Бокуто не мог найти слов. Друг детства казался бесконечно далеким. Холодным и строгим, словно остро отточенный клинок, готовый разить и своих, и чужих.

— Ты хотя бы не забывай, что есть люди, которым ты важен, — сказал Бокуто, касаясь локтя Куроо. Тот не ответил, прикрикнув на солдата.

От друзей Куроо перестал прятаться через месяц. Он вливался в прежнее общение и охотно шутил, совсем как раньше. Но Кенма пугался, потому что от того словно веяло могильным холодом. И круги под глазами от бессонных ночей становились глубже. 

До первого офицера никто, казалось, до конца не верил, что генерал-демон действительно восстал. Все было слишком похоже на дурной сон. Благостный мир теперь выглядел далеким, надуманным, и переход от ленивого сонного существования к войне с восставшим смертным ужасом не укладывался в голове. Словно дети, никто не верил в свою смерть. Победа над первым офицером далась дорогой ценой.

Только Куроо рвался вперед, несмотря ни на что, перепрыгивая звания одно за другим. И смерть шла с ним рука об руку, но он словно не замечал ее. 

У него была цель: добраться до сраного генерала и оторвать ему голову. Бокуто это устраивало. Месть — неплохой стимул продолжать жить. А там хоть небо тресни.

***

Куроо снес голову зомби, рядом свалилось сразу двое. Бокуто мрачно рассмеялся, перехватывая секиру поудобнее. Магия ползла по полу, хватала нежить за ноги, грызла, будто живая. Куроо рвался вперед, к тому, кто командовал всей этой нежитью. Нежить падала, сраженная зачарованным клинком. Герои, некогда принесшие весть о воскресшем генерале, шли убивать последнего офицера. А потом можно будет и до сумасшедшего демона добраться, а там, глядишь, и круг развалят.

Площадка, украшенная мозаикой, складывающейся в сложную руну, была до боли похожа на учебный плац в Академии. Но эта руна несла только гибель. В центре, воздев руки над головой, замер лич. Куроо остановился, словно налетев на стену, клинок выскользнул из вмиг ослабевших рук.

— Здравствуй, Цукки.


End file.
